Merindukanmu
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Changmin missed his hyung sooooo much. Absolutely HoMin! HoMin! And HOMIN (Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin) Fanfiction! Semi-canon and so fluffy fic. HoMinShipper, this is for you, dear... Don't like the pair? Don't waste ur time to read my fanfic, Ok?


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Merindukanmu"**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! SEMI-Canon!

You know the Rule.

Don't Like the story or the pair? Don't waste ur time to read and review with ur non-polie-animalistic-comment, Okay?

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Konyol.

Ini sangat-sangat konyol.

Bahkan tak ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Shim Changmin ia bisa merasa sekonyol seperti saat sekarang ini.

"Haaahh~ "

Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang kini tengah duduk di sofa apartementnya itu menghela nafas sambil memeluk bantal besar. Separuh wajahnya ia surukkan ke bantal itu, sementara sepasang bambi eyesnya terus menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip.

Layar televisi yang menayangkan drama berjudul Yawang/Queen of Ambition, pada episodenya yang kedua.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas saat ia masih belum melihat sosok itu di layar kaca. Iklan komersil menyela acara, dan akhirnya Changmin beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil air minum.

Gerakannya terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat ke sekeliling apartementnya yang sunyi. Terlalu sunyi. Hingga rasanya terlalu menakutkan.

Changmin meggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusirpikiran konyol yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia segera mengambil minuman, dan langsung kembali ke tempat awal. Di sofa empuk di depan TV flat besarnya yang kini kembali menayangkan drama tersebut.

Sepasang bambi eyesnya terbuka sangat lebar saat akhirnya sosok itu muncul. Nampak gagah dan semakin tampan dengan kostum ice skatingnya.

"Yunho..." panggilnya lirih tanpa bisa ia tahan. Pelukannya pada bantal besarnya semakin erat. Seolah ia ingin menyalurkan perasaan rindunya pada sang namja di layar televisi melalui bantalnya itu.

.

..

...

—tunggu!

Rindu?

Ya. Masalah yang dirasa amat sangat konyol oleh sang Maknae dari grup hallyu KPop, dan juga grup Jpop terkenal itu adalah perasaan rindunya yang amat sangat terhadap leadernya itu.

Konyol? Ya. Bukankah dari semenjak awal bahkan Changmin sendiri merasa kalau dirinya begitu konyol?

Namun, bagaimana lagi, nyatanya sekarang ini ia bahkan terus menggumamkan nama Yunho saat melihat sosok namja itu di layar televisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini semua bermula dari saat album Catch Me keluar. Banyak sekali rumor bernada negatif mengenai kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah hampir sepuluh tahun hidup bersama semenjak awal hingga saat ini. Tanggapan-tanggapan negatif itu akhirnya membuat mereka harus mengambil satu jalan keluar.

Hidup terpisah.

Awalnya hal itu masih tak menjadi masalah, karena saat promosi mereka masih terus dan terus bertemu selama 20 jam sehari. Apartement hanya sebagai tempat untuk tidur selama beberapa jam saja. Jadi, tak ada masalah karena selama 20 jam dari 24 jam sehari, mereka terus bersama.

Tapi kendala mulai terasa setelah masa promosi humanoids selesai. Yunho ditawari menjadi salah satu dari main cast di drama berjudul Yawang, dan semua terasa mulai memburuk setelah itu.

_Ya_, mereka masih terus berhubungan melalui pesan-pesan singkat setiap waktu.

_Ya_, mereka masih terus saling menelepon dan meninggalkan pesan suara di kotak suara masing-masing jika salah satu tengah sibuk.

Namun _tidak_, itu semua tidak membuat Changmin bisa bertemu Yunho.

_Tidak_ bisa membuat perasaan rindu yang mulai menggunung ini bisa hilang.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan layar televisi, dan berusaha mengurangi perasaan sakit karena rindu yang memuncak dengan cara menonton sang kekasih dalam drama yang menyibukkannya.

Sesungguhnya, bisa saja sih, ia meminta Yunho untuk datang ke apartemetnya setelah syuting. Tapi ia tak sanggup melakukannya karena memang apartement Yunho lah yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan tempat syuting. Dan ia tak mau egois kalau ia meminta Yunho yang sudah lelah itu untuk datang ke tempatnya dengan alasan konyol berupa rindu.

.

..

...

"..._yunho_.."

Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang siap mengalir, Changmin memaksakan diri untuk terus memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya di layar televisi itu.

Demi Tuhan... ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Changmin-ssi, selamat datang."

Changmin menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengulas senyum tipisnya pada penjaga keamanan di sana. "Apa Yunho sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Belum, Changmin-ssi. Yunho-ssi selalu pulang larut malam. Tapi beliau sudah menitipkan kunci cadangan jika memang Changmin-ssi datang berkunjung saat beliau belum pulang." ucap penjaga keamanan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Gomawo, aku akan menunggunya di dalam."

"Cheonma, Changmin-ssi." ucap penjaga itu sambil membukakan palang masuk ke dalam gedung apartement mewah itu.

Mobil audi putih itu melaju menuju basement, dan Changmin bersegera untuk memasuki lift yang membawanya ke lantai apartement tempat Yunho tinggal.

.

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu apartement Yunho, dan secara otomatis, lampu di ruang depan langsung menyala. Membuat Changmin tanpa sadar langsung dapat menginspeksi setiap sudut apartement itu.

"Hmm, tumben Jung Yunho itu tak memberantakkan semuanya." gumam Changmin sambil melepas sepatunya, dan menatanya dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

Namun ia sempat mengernyit sejenak saat melihat beberapa pasang sandal dan sepatu tertata agak semrawut di sana. Langsung saja jiwa ibu-ibunya keluar, dan dengan cepat rak sepatu itu terlihat rapi dengan sepatu-sepatu dan sandal-sandal yang sudah tertata dengan beraturan.

Setelah itu, Changmin menyakan semua lampu, dan menghidupkan musik di ruang audio milik kekasihnya itu. Sementara ia berjalan ke dapur, bibirnya mendendangkan lagu-lagu di album terbaru mereka.

Changmin menghela nafas saat melihat isi kulkas kekasihnya itu hanya berisikan soju, roti tawar, telur dan beberapa buah macam apel dan pir. Di rak dapur pun, hanya terlihat tumpukan berbagai macam merk ramen dan ramyun. Oh, juga ada mentega dan berbagai macam selai roti berbagai rasa.

Menggelengkan kepala, Changmin bergerak untuk menginspeksi kamar mandi.

"Yah! Kenapa dia masih saja seberantakan ini sih?" omel Changmin saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan menemukan beberapa pasta gigi berceceran di lantai.

Masih setia dengan omelannya, Changmin mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, dan membersihkan lantai kamar mandi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhaaan.." desah Changmin tak percaya melihat keadaan kamar kekasihnya saat ini. Kalau harus diibaratkan, mungkin kamar Yunho bisa dibilang bagai kapal pecah.

Handuk teronggok begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Bedcover dan seprai pun tak di tata rapi, terlihat amat sangat berantakan. Pintu lemari terbuka dengan lebar. Keranjang baju kotor penuh terisi tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang sudah menggunung, bahkan beberapa underwear dan kaus pendek berjatuhan di lantai. Selain itu CD dan buku-buku juga berserakan di pojok kamar...

"YAH! JUNG YUNHOOO!" teriak Changmin frustasi melihat betapa berantakannya kamar kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

(*Di tempat lain*)

**Hatchuuu!**

"Yunho? Apa kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersin begitu? Apa kau mulai sakit?" tanya manajer hyung yang kaget melihat Yunho tiba-tiba bersin begitu saja.

"A-aniya hyung. Tadi hidungku hanya terasa gatal, dan jadi bersin deh. Hahahaha," kilah Yunho sambil tertawa garing karena ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia bersin keras seperti itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyian gaduh terdengar memenuhi apartement yang semula sepi itu. Terlihat seorang namja langsing bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan kesana-kemari sambil membawa beberapa benda-benda yang tersinyalir sebagai milik Jung Yunho.

Dua kantung plastik besar berisikan baju-baju Yunho sudah siap di depan pintu, sementara ia menghidupkan mesin cuci untuk mencuci underwear milik kekasihnya. Ya, di apartement Yunho ada sebuah mesin cuci canggih, tapi jujur saja, untuk baju-baju yang harus selalu mereka pakai di luar, sebagai public figur, Changmin selalu memilih agar baju-baju mereka di cuci saja di laundry yang memang sudah mereka percaya.

Tapi untuk underwear, jelas lain soal. Daripada dikirim ke laundry—yang ia tahu pasti tak akan kembali dengan jumlah yang utuh, dan ia tak mau berpikir apa saja yang dilakukan para pekerja di laundry itu dengan kain yang ia pakai di daerah pribadinya itu, Changmin selalu menekankan untuk mencuci sendiri underwearnya dengan mesin cuci pribadi. Dan itu juga berlaku pada Yunho.

Jadi sementara ia pergi keluar untuk melaundrykan cucian Yunho, Changmin tak ingin membuang waktu dengan sia-sia. Jadi ia mencuci underwear Yunho agar saat ia kembali, cuciannya sudah bisa selesai dan kering.

.

.

.

Kembali dari tempat laundry, Changmin langsung menuju ke kamar Yunho, dan mulai membereskan tumpukan CD dan buku-buku yang berserakan di sana. Membuang berbagai kertas dan bungkus snack yang berserakan di sekitar tempat sampah di dalam kamar itu.

Selesai dengan itu, Changmin mengambil cucian yang sudah kering di mesin cuci, dan menatanya dengan rapi di dalam lemari. Yang terakhir, ia menata seprai dan berdover hingga tempat tidur itu kembali terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Puas dengan semua hasil pekerjaanya dan juga merasa lelah, Changmin akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur Yunho.

Menyurukkan kepala di bantal, Changmin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya yang maih tertinggal disana. Dan seketika, perasaan rindu yang tadi tersisihkan karena jiwa neatfreakya keluar itu kembali membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Namja tinggi itu memeluk bantal beraroma Yunho itu dengan erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

".._Yunho_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, namun sedikit kesadaran menghampiri Changmin saat ia merasakan matras yang ia tiduri itu bergerak, dan ada satu orang berbaring di sampingnya. Pikirannya menyerukan alarm bahaya, namun saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya, perasaan familiar itu membuat benaknya langsung rileks kembali.

"Baby.."

Changmin sanggup menjawab karena pikirannya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, dan aroma serta kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu malah makin membuat tubuh dan pikirannya terbuai. Tanpa sadar Changmin menggeser tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi memeluk sosok di sampingnya itu, dan demi mendengartawa kecil yang familiar itu, Changmin kembali tertidur dengan perasaan damai di dalam hatinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_('Morning my baby~ ::.::_

_Kau terlihat sangat manis saat terlelap seperti itu, jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu. 3_

_Tapi dengan melihat bersihnya rumahku, aku tahu penyebab semalam aku tiba-tiba bersin mendadak *chuckles* pasti kau mengata-ngatai aku saat membersihkan ini semua._

_Hanya sayangnya saja aku tak ada disampingmu untuk melihat wajah kesalmu yang pastinya malah membuat wajahmu makin nampak manis saja. _

_Ah, baby, sudah waktunya aku kembali syuting._

_Maaf tak bisa menemanimu padahal kau menyempatkan diri kemari._

_Aku pergi sesudah mencuri ciuman selamat pagi dari bibir kissablemu :*_

_Bye baby. Love ya so much :3 ')_

Changmin mengehela nafas lemah saat pagi ini ia menemukan sepucuk pesan di nakas. Tak ada lagi hangat tubuh Yunho yang menyelubungi tubuhnya seperti semalam. Dan pesan yang ditinggalkan Yunho padanya itu malah membuatnya makin merasa kangen saja dengan namja itu.

"Yunho...bogoshippo.. T^T " lirih Changmin sambil memeluk bantal yang masih menyisakan aroma maskulin dari kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan berat di hati Changmin makin menjadi di hari-hari sesudahnya. Perasaan rindunya pada Yunho semakin hari semakin menggerogoti hatinya dengan kecepatan yang sebegitu mengerikan. Bahkan meskipun setiap hari ia ke apartement Yunho, bertemu dengan namja itu meski hanya di tengah malam saat ia sudah tertidur, itu semua sama sekali tak bisa mengobati rasa rindunya.

Ya Tuhan... ingin sekali ia bertemu dan menghabiskan hari hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya itu. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang makin membuat semangatnya menghilang. Mengobati semua rasa sakit yang di alami oleh hatinya yang terlalu meradang karena ketidak beradaan sang kekasih disisi.

.

..

_Yunho_..

Satu nama itu. Hanya satu nama itu yang terus di di gumamkan bibirnya setiap kali perasaan rindu ini menggelegak di dalam sanubari.

.

..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

Setiap malam, di apartement Yunho, hanya satu nama milik sang kekasih yang terus ia kumandangkan sebelum kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

Setiap detiknya, hanya satu nama itu yang terus di teriakkan oleh hatinya yang kini semakin kosong dan dingin.

.

..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

_Yunho_..

Hanya nama itu. Hanya satu nama itu yang terus di teriakkan jiwanya yang kini hanya tinggal separuh. Hanya tinggal separuh, karena baginya, bagi jiwa seorang Shim Changmin, keberadaan Jung Yunho adalah pelengkap hatinya yang separuh lagi.

Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis dalam diam...

Dan meratapi keadaan mereka berdua...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terus-menerus menahan semua emosi dalam dirinya. Saat ia syuting episode kedua Moonlight Prince, saat teman host memberikan clue berupa nama _'Yunho'_ demi menjawab kata tiger, dadanya langsung merasa sesak seperti tengah terhimpit jutaan ton barang berat.

Namun sebagai seseorang yang sudah profesional di dunia entertainment, Changmin tetap bisa menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tak menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia masih sanggup tertawa dan menyelesaikan syuting hari itu dengan lancar.

Namun saat di dalam mobil, pertahanan dirinya hampir saja pecah karena nama itu membuat seluruh tubuh, jiwa dan hatinya kembali meraungkan satu nama dalam kerinduan yang mencekik jantungnya.

".._Yunho_.."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tangis yang sudah akan meluncur dari sudut matanya itu harus kembali ia tahan saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Ah, wae manager hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ia harap cukup bisa terdengar normal.

Sang manajer hanya mengangkat satu alis. Namun untungnya ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kau mau pulang sendiri atau aku antarkan?"

Changmin segera menggeleng. "Tak usah hyung. Aku mau mampir ke toko 24 jam dulu, baru aku pulang ke apartement."

Kembali sang manajer mengangkat alisnya yang satu. "Jadi... besok pagi aku harus menjemputmu di apartementmu, atau di apartement Yunho?"

Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia teringat waktu manajernya marah-marah karena ia bilang berada di apartementnya, padahal saat itu ia tengan berada di apartement Yunho.

"Di apartement Yunho."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hatilah di jalan karena setiap jengkal dari tubuhmu itu adalah asset berharga. Termasuk matamu yang saat ini terlihat masih sedikit bengkak itu. Arra?"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan manajernya itu. Namun saat melihat manajernya itu langsung berbalik, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dan berkata lirih, "Ne, arraseo hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai apa yang ia katakan, Changmin berhenti sejenak di toko 24jam. Dengan mengenakan penyamaran, Changmin memasuki toko itu dan membeli segala hal yang ia butuhkan. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia cari dan membayarnya, ia langsung melesat kembali ke dalam mobilnya, dan langsung melaju ke apartement sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas saat ia mendapati apartement Yunho masih kosong. Setiap hari, selalu seperti ini. Padahal ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi Yunho masih saja belum pulang dari syuting.

Setiap hari, tak henti-hentinya ia selalu pulang kemari, karena tak bisa tahan di apartementnya yang sunyi. Tak tahan dengan kesendirian yang makin menambah kadar kerinduannya yang makin mendalam pada Yunho.

Tapi masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Setiap kali ia datang, apartement ini masih saja selalu kosong. Tanpa keberadaan Yunho yang membuat apartement ini menjadi hangat.

Dan masih seperti biasa, Changmin mulai membereskan segala sesuatu di apartement ini. Membersihkan setiap sudut rumah ini, dan mulai ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Kemarin ini membuat sup ayam agar bisa di makan oleh Yunho saat ia pulang. Membuat kimbap yang ia dinginkan di kulkas agar bisa dihangatkan dan dibawa oleh Yunho esok harinya. Karena memang sekarang ini, Yunho selalu pulang pada dini hari dimana ia sudah tertidur, dan sudah berangkat untuk persiapan syuting lagi sebelum ia bangun pagi.

Konyol memang, tapi hanya hal-hal seperti ini sajalah yang setidaknya bisa membantu mengurangi perasaan sesak yang makin tak tertahankan ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Yunho bisa pulang ke rumah yang bersih. Terdapat makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya, dan hal-hal remeh lain itu saja yang membuat Changmin setidaknya merasa bahwa ia bisa berguna bagi Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan drama itu.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia mengatakan pada Yunho kalau ia merindukan namja itu. Ingin menghabiskan minimal satu hari hanya berduaan di rumah ini bersamanya... tapi ia tak sanggup. Drama Yawang ini adalah drama kedua Yunho seumur hidup. Dan ia sangat tahu kalau Yunho benar-benar mempertaruhkan segalanya di drama ini. Untuk membuktikan pada semua netizen yang menatap skeptis padanya, bahwa ia mapu membawa peran di dalam drama ini dengan baik.

Dan yang terutama, membuktikan bahwa sebagai Leader TVXQ, Yunho bisa membawa nama TVXQ menjadi lebih besar lagi dari yang sekarang, baik itu dalam dunia musik, ataupun dalam dunia entertainment lain seperti drama ini.

Dan yang bisa dirinya—Shim Changmin— lakukan sekarang ini adalah berusaha mendukungnya sekuat tenaga. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menahan semua perasaan rindu ini di dalam hatinya yang semakin sakit.

Setiap hari senin dan selasa, saat drama itu di tayangkan, ia akan selalu stand by di depan televisi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melewatkan drama dimana kekasihnya itu muncul di layar kaca. Berakting sepenuh hati, menghayati peran yang tengah ia bawakan.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan setiap kali ia melihat wajah Yunho hanyalah mencengkeram kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit, dan menggumamkan nama Yunho dalam kerinduannya yang sudah semakin menyiksanya itu.

"Yunho... _hiks_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**.

Yunho menutup pintu ruangan VIP di kedai langganan mereka, dan saat ia berbalik—

**BRUKK!**

Tubuhnya agak terdorong ke belakang karena kini ada kekasihnya yang langsung menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Yunho..._Yunho_..._**Yunho**_..."

Tersenyum dengan lembut, Yunho mengelus surai lembut Changmin yang kini membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lehernya. Namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itupun ikut menghela nafas lega, dan dengan perlahan ia menuntun mereka berdua menuju kursi sofa yang memang disediakan di ruang VIP.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 6 Ferbruari. Hari ulang tahunnya. Dan setelah berusaha mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa dengan manajernya, akhirnya Yunho bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya pada sore harinya. Jadi, kini ia bisa menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan sang kekasih hati.

Dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda, Yunho meminta Changmin untuk datang ke kedai makan langganan mereka. Dan... beginilah keadaan mereka berdua setelah pintu ruang VIP yang biasa mereka gunakan sudah tertutup dari dunia luar.

Cukup bersusah payah, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, dengan Changmin yang kini duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat layaknya bayi koala yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Yunho... _hiks_... Yunho... _bogoshippo_.."

Changmin makin mempererat pelukannya pada leher kokoh Yunho. Ia tak peduli lagi padahal lain selain kenyataan bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan Yunho. Yunhonya yang sudah amat sangat ia rindukan.

Ia... merindukan ini semua.

Merindukan saat ia berada dalam keadaan sadar penuh, dan bisa memeluk Yunho dengan erat seperti ini.

Merindukan saat dimana ia merasakan dengan utuh setiap elusan yang Yunho berikan pada tubuhnya yang kini bergetar karena perasaan rindu yang tumpah ruah.

Merindukan perasaan dimana hatinya kini kembali hangat akan kehadiran Yunho. Merasakan jiwanya kembali utuh karena keberadaan Yunho yang menyempurnakan dirinya lagi.

"Yunho... _hiks_.._hiks_... Yunhooo.."

"Sshhh... baby... uljimma baby..." bujuk Yunho sambil balas memeluk erat tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu. Satu tangannya terus ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya yang bergetar karena menangis. Tak sedikitpun ia pedulikan rasa basah di lehernya karena air mata Changmin.

"Jangan... _hiks_... memintaku untuk... _hiks_... berhenti menangis, bodoh!" tolak Changmin kasar di tengah tangisannya yang langsung membuat Yunho sweatdrop.

Kekasihnya ini, bahkan di saat-saat terlemahnya, saat menangis seperti, kenapa masih saja bisa mengatainya seperti ini sih?

"I-ini semua... _hiks_... salahmu tahu! K-kau bodoh... _hiks_... Jung Yunho bodoh!"

Kembali Changmin memaki Yunho, sambil satu tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh kekar berotot milik kekasihnya itu sekuat tenaganya.

"Y-yah, baby... not so hard, okay?" pinta Yunho yang sedikit banyak cukup merasa kesakitan, karena bagaimanpun Changmin itu namja yang cukup kuat.

"Aku tak peduli! _hiks_... Ini semua salahmu... _hiks_... bodoh!.._hiks_... bodoh!"

Yunho menghela nafas kalah, dan membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu melepaskan semua perasaannya itu padanya. Ia memilih untuk terus mengelus punggung yang masih bergetar itu dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti, "Sshhh... tak apa baby. Aku disini... aku disini.."

Sedikit banyak, sepertinya ia sadar sih, mengapa Changminnya itu jadi seperti ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya nyaris gila merasakan beban kerja yang menumpuk di setiap harinya. Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar menghabiskan sore yang damai bersama kekasihnya.

Namun bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang artis, leader dari TVXQ yang personilnya hanya tinggal dirinya dan Changmin, ia harus bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik dan sempurna. Bahkan meskipun itu berarti ia harus berangkat latihan untuk syuting pada pagi-pagi buta, dan hanya bisa pulang pada dini hari.

Masih beruntung karena kini setiap hari ia bisa menemukan Changmin yang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang terlihat polos dan manis. Membuat setidaknya perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan dan lebih bersemangat. Ia juga menemukan kalau rumahnya kini selalu rapi,bersih, dan terutama selalu ada makanan sehat yang tersedia untuknya.

Hanya saja, perasaan bersalah terus menaungi hatinya karena ia tak bisa menemani Changmin setiap harinya. Ia bisa melihat namja itu setiap malam saat sebelum tidur dan saat bangun tidur. Namun bagi Changmin, mungkin ini terasa lebih berat karena tak sekejap pun, Changmin melihat wajahnya secara dekat dan nyata.

Karena itulah, kini ia membiarkan kekasihnya memukul-mukul tubuhnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya.

"K-kau bodoh Jung! B-bagaimana kau... _hiks_... bisa begitu memforsir tubuhmu... _hiks_... dan jadi semakin... _hiks_... semakin kurus begini..? P-padahal setiap hari... _hiks_... aku selalu m-masak untukmu... _hiks_... bodoh!.._hiks_...kau benar-benar... _hiks_... bodoh..!"

Yunho tersenyum dan semakin erat memeluk Changmin. _'Aigoooo, Ya Tuhan, kebaikan apa yang sudah kulakukan di kehidupan lampau sampai kau memberikanku kekasih yang sangat manis seperti ini?'_ puji Yunho senang saat mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh, baby. Mianhae... nado bogoshippo, baby~ "

Dengan kalimat itu, Changmin akhirnya berhenti memukul-mukul tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan kini bersandar sepenuhnya pada Yunho sambil berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya—meskipun pelukan eratnya itu sama sekali tidak ia lepas.

"Sshhh... baby uljimma... Ini hari ulang tahunku, jadi jangan terus-terusan menangis, okay?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan hangat Yunho. Dan ia menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya itu. Menghirup aroma kekasihnya secara nyata. Memeluk tubuh kekarnya.

"Neomu bogoshippo... hyung.." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeooong~!**

Ela yang baik hati nan super innocent ini bawa ff HoMin oneshot looohhh~

Ini aku sebut SEMI-CANON karena memang ada beberapa orang yang kelihatannya terlalu sensi dengan kata 'Canon' di dalam fic. Yah, mungkin aku hanya berpikir kalau

Canon=based on true live=mengangkat chara dengan mengambil setting _seperti_ dalam kehidupan nyata. Ex:Yunho n Changmin as current TVXQ

Alternate Universe=mengambil ide cerita dan setting yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dalam kehidupan nyata. Ex: Changmin as student, Yunho as teacher, etc.

Tapi itu tak lagi jadi soal, karena aku udah nemu jalan tengahnya. Makanya aku beri ff ini warn as Semi-Canon ff~

Hihihi, Lia or UknowLia or JungHyoBin, ini ff dari prompt yang kau kasih ke aq dear~

Gimana? Cukup memuaskan, atau mengecewakan? Semoga ini udah cukup bisa memuaskanmu chinguya~

Dan buat para HoMinShipper lain yang bertebaran di muka bumi ini, apakah kalian puas dengan ff oneshot yang tak jelas awal dan akhirnya ini? #plak

Puas ato nggak puas, semua bisa di layangkan ke kotak review di bawah ini, Ok?

Salam, HoMinShipper.

.

.

.

"Shipper is only for fun. FF is only an imagination. Cyber-criminal based on OTP? That's really stupid and narrow minded. Hahahahaha."


End file.
